Sick to My Stomach
by TheNewRENT-Head
Summary: Courtney is dating Duncan. She finds out she has leukemia. How will she handle high school with this secret? Will everyone find out?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

I felt sick. Of course I am sitting in a doctor's office so what do I expect? Dr. Todd came into the room where my mom, dad, and I were waiting for test results.

~Flashback~

Bridgette was sitting on my bed flipping through a magazine as we waited for our boyfriends to show up. We were going to a movie.

"Bridgette, up or down," I asked referring to my hair.

"Up, it's a movie. Casual," she said pulling my long hair into a ponytail for me. She was about to tie it when she noticed something and stopped.

"Um, Courtney did someone play a joke on you?" she asked.

"No," I said quickly.

"Well there is a quarter sized spot on the back of your head," she handed me a small mirror and I looked at the back of my head.

"What is that?" I asked.

~End Flashback~

Dr. Todd entered the waiting room.

"Well, I have some good news and bad news," he said sitting down.

"Tell us," my mom said putting her arm around me.

"Courtney has leukemia," Dr. Todd said.

My mind went numb.

"What can we do?" my mom asked.

"Well the good news is Courtney isn't going to die. She just has to go through chemo treatments," Dr. Todd said.

"So she will lose her hair?" my dad asked.

"Yes, but judging my the fact that Courtney's hair is really long, you could get it cut and have a wig made of her exact hair. I know of someone who could make it in two days. Your first chemo session will be in two weeks," Dr. Todd said.

"Okay, so when do I lose my hair," I asked.

"Any time after the first session. Courtney I will warn you: it's better to have a support system like your family, friends, or anyone you can go to. It makes this experience easier," Dr. Todd advised.

After that he told my parents some stuff but I wasn't listening.

My phone buzzed with a text. It was from my boyfriend, Duncan.

_Hey sweetheart. Missed you in school today, feel better._

If only he knew what those last two words meant now.

On the way out to the car my mom was making an appointment at our salon for today.

When we got home I called Bridgette and told her everything.

"So have you told Duncan yet," she asked after I finished.

"No, and I'm not going to. I am only telling you and my parents," I said.

"Why?" she asked confused.

"I don't want my boyfriend pitying me, I don't want the cheerleading team thinking I can't be the captain because I'm sick, so I'm not telling anyone," I said.

"Well he's going to find out eventually. What then?" she asked.

"I will cross that bridge when I get to it," I said.

"Courtney it's time to go," my mom called from downstairs.

"Where are you going," she asked.

"To ruin my life," I said. Bridgette didn't reply.

"I'm getting my hair cut to make a wig identical to my hair but shorter," I explained.

"Your long hair? That's so sad," she said.

"No pity, I don't need it," I warned her.

I was outside now and getting in the car.

I said goodbye to Bridgette as we left the house. I _so _don't want to do this.

~Later~

"Courtney, Duncan's here," my mom said. I heard footsteps on the stairs as Duncan walked up to my room. I was still looking at my hair in the mirror. Duncan knocked on my door.

"Hey beautiful," Duncan said walking into the room.

"Hi," I said still not looking at him. I wanted so badly to tell him.

"Cute hair, I like it." Duncan said hugging me from behind. I started crying.

"Courtney what's wrong?" he asked. I couldn't keep it in.

"I, I… I have leukemia," I said to him. He let go of me. That made me cry even more. Now I have to deal with pity. I suddenly was turned around and Duncan pulled me into a hug his arms tightening around me.

"Princess you don't want my pity," Duncan said to me. He was always good at reading my thoughts.

"So, I am just going to say that I love you and you will get through this," he said.

"I'm going to lose my hair," I warned.

"I know. I don't care. You are still beautiful," Duncan said.

Duncan may be a punk but he's the softest, sweetest guy I know.

"That's why I cut my hair. To make a wig for when I lose my hair. It was long enough," I explained.

"I will be here for you princess," Duncan said.

_Now if only it were over already_, I thought to myself.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Today is Saturday.

Only three days left until my first chemo treatment. _Gulp._

I had cheerleading practice to day. Duncan's taking me and watching because he has become my big protector. He walks me to class, drives me to school, and carries me when I say I'm tired. He has become my superhero.

We arrived at school early. I always go earlier because I am captain. I set up everything. Our cheerleading squad is a competitive squad. We are the national champions three years in a row.

Duncan took a seat on a chair that I set up for him.

"Princess do you have practice next week?" he asked.

"Yeah why?" I asked looking at him.

"Well you have chemo next week and you might get sick so you might not wanna have practice," Duncan informed me.

"Right, you're right." I agreed.

_Too weak to practice_, I thought to myself.

"No pitying yourself princess. Don't worry your pretty little head about anything," Duncan said.

How does he do that?

Everyone walked in about ten minutes later. Our team had both boys and girls on it because the guys are stronger.

We practiced for two hours: strength training, conditioning, and of course cheering. After practice everyone sat down for our announcements.

"Okay, no practice next week," I said.

Heather raised her hand. "Why," she asked. Heather wants to be captain. I don't know how to get her off my back always when I do something wrong.

"Because I have a doctor's appointment and can't hold practice," I said.

"I'll do it," she volunteered.

"I'm confident we don't need the extra practice anyway. One week off won't hurt." I said nicely.

"Whatever," Heather sneered.

I cleaned up again after everyone left and Duncan was helping me as usual.

"What's Heathers damage?" Duncan asked.

"She wants to be captain," I explained.

We finished cleaning up and left the school.

_Three Days Later_

I walked into the hospital. Its 7 am.

Duncan is beside me and my parents are at the main desk checking me in. Duncan's parents let him skip today for me. My parents are dropping me off and coming back tomorrow. I'll be here for about four days. My teachers gave me all my homework for the next week so I'll be ahead.

I brought a bag with clothes in it and my wig. I might need it but I'm not sure.

My parents finished signing me in and kissed me goodbye. Dr. Todd walked into the waiting area and took me back into my room. Duncan sat down while I changed into a hospital gown.

"Well princess turn around and show me your butt," Duncan said smirking.

I slapped him up side the head.

Dr. Todd took me out of the room and into another room for my treatment.

I wish Duncan were still with me…

I woke up back in my room feeling very weak and helpless.

I could feel my hand and Duncan's hand holding it. I looked over to see him leaning against my bed sleeping. The clock on the wall said it was midnight. Duncan began to wake up. He looked over at me.

"Hey, you're awake," he said happily.

"Yeah," I said but it came out as barely a whisper.

"So how are you feeling?" he asked.

"Sick," I said throwing up.

Duncan grabbed my trash can from the room and lifted it for me to puke in. Then he called a nurse in to help.

She took care of me the rest of the night. I could sense her pity.

_Great_, I thought. More pity.

**AN: Finished the second chapter! Should i continue the story?**

**Let me know!**


	3. Chapter 3

Sick to My Stomach

Chapter Three

Duncan's POV

Courtney and I walked down the hallway a few days later, me with my arm around her feeling desperate to protect her. I can tell that even after a few days she feels weak. And today she's wearing a wig. I can tell because I saw her put it on this morning. Her hair is falling out in clumps, lately.

"Babe, you need some cheering up later. How about I take you out for a movie date tonight?" I asked hopefully.

"No thanks. I have cheerleading practice tonight," she said.

"No offense princess but do you really think that's such a good idea?" I asked.

"I don't want Heather taking over for me," She said. Just then Bridgette ran into her and squished Courtney in a tight hug. Since she was still weak it almost made her fall flat on her back.

"Sorry Courtney I didn't mean to almost make you fall," Bridgette said quietly.

"It's okay Bridge, practice after school today," she said.

Bridgette shot me a look.

"I told her I didn't think it was a great idea," I pleaded.

~After School~

Courtney's POV

Duncan is sitting in the gym watching us again. It's nice that he wants to protect me, but it feels strange with him watching.

"Courtney your boyfriend keeps eyeing me like he is undressing me with his eye's. Make him stop," Heather whined.

"As if," Duncan said.

"Guy's settle down. Let's practice some builds now," I said.

We were halfway through one, which I am on top of, when the girls lifted me up I started to feel weak again.

Then I was falling.

And Falling.

More Falling…

And someone caught me on the way down.

It was Duncan.

And I was very weak.

Too Weak.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Duncan's POV

I took Courtney to the nurse, who thankfully was still in her office late today. I carried her bridal style into the nurses office.

"Courtney fainted during practice. She was on top of a build thing," I explained to her.

"Set her down on the bed," she told me. I laid her down gently and sat next to her. She just started to wake up.

"Hey princess, how are you feeling?" I asked her.

"Duncan?" she asked.

"Yeah?"

"Can you help me up? I have to finish leading practice," she said. I laughed.

"You aren't going anywhere Courtney. I suggest that Duncan take you home," the nurse said. I nodded.

Courtney looked as if she were about to cry. I lifted her up again.

"I'm strong. I can do this," she said quietly.

"Not today Courtney, you have to get better before you can try again," I said nicely. She started crying.

"I'm sorry love," I apologized.

We walked into the gym where everyone was waiting for us.

"Practice is canceled for today," I said and carried Courtney back out of the gym.

I brought her home and carried her into her house. The nurse must have called her parent's because they are waiting in the foyer when we walk inside.

"Are you okay?" her mom asked worried. I think she looked even more worried since I'm carrying Courtney.

"I am fine, I just want to go to bed." She said. I took that as a cue to carry her upstairs.

"Set me down," she said as I entered her room. I wasn't going to argue. I set her down.

She tried walking over to her bed, but she was stumbling and walking very slowly. Then she accidentally tripped on something and fell over. I rushed to her side, but she was sobbing now. Because her wig had fallen off, and she barely had any hair left on her head.

"Please don't look at me," she sobbed. I picked her up and set her in bed.

"Princess you are beautiful. Regardless of if you are sick or not. I still love you," I promised.

"I don't have any more hair," she cried.

"So? You're still amazingly beautiful without it," I said and smiled. She sat up and kissed me lightly.

"Thanks, but can you please leave. I hate you seeing me without hair," she said crying again.

I nodded, said my goodbye, and walked downstairs. Her parents were waiting for me. I told them all that happened today at practice and what just happened upstairs. Her mother was crying when I was done.

"I have no idea what to do," she said.

"I think I know of something I want to do," I said.

"What?" her father asked.

"It's a surprise. I will come by later and show you," I said, and I walked outside to my car. I drove home and told my mom what I was doing. Then we got to work.

Courtney's POV

It's seven at night. My parents had dinner an hour ago, but I didn't want to eat anything. I would probably just puke it up anyway. I still haven't put my wig back on. But it doesn't matter. I probably scared Duncan today, so he is probably going to dump me now. That is probably the scariest thought I have right now.

I heard my door opening.

"Courtney! Duncan's here!" my mom said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because I came to see you," Duncan said walking into the room. My mom shut the door behind him.

"What's with the hat?" I asked looking at his black skull cap.

"I did something for you," he said smirking.

"What?" I asked. He pulled off his hat and I gasped.

"You shaved your head?" I asked incredulously. He smiled and gave me a kiss on the forehead.

"I'm not going to let you go through this alone babe," he said. I started crying again.

"What's wrong? I thought you would be happy," he said nervously.

"I am happy, that's why I'm crying. I can't believe you shaved your head for me," I said.

"It's just hair princess, mine will grow back and so will yours. But until you have your beautiful hair back, I won't have mine," he said.

I leaned my forehead against his.

"What have I done to deserve you?" I asked looking into his sparkling eyes.

"I think _I_ should be asking you that question," he said. I laughed.

"So what's your mom going to say when she sees you?" I asked. He smirked.

"What?" I asked feeling lost.

"Princess, my mom is the one who cut my hair off," he said smirking. I smiled.

"Wow, she has been wanting to cut your Mohawk off, for like ever," I said impressed.

"This just shows how much I love you," he said.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Courtney's POV

People didn't really seem that surprised about Duncan's new haircut the next day when we were in school. The only person that really cared was Bridgette. And she about had a heart attack when she saw Duncan. Speaking of Duncan: he was carrying me everywhere, whether it was in his arms or on his back I wasn't allowed to walk.

That is until I made a fuss about him carrying me to his desks.

"So, I was wondering if you were feeling up to going out to dinner with me tonight," he asked in first period.

"That depends on if you are going to carry me into the restaurant,"

"Of course I will. You are too fragile to be allowed to walk alone," Duncan said.

"Duncan, please stop it. I don't want you to carry me everywhere." I said. Then I added quietly: "I might be sick and going through Chemo-Therapy but I am not weak. I don't need carried everywhere."

"Fine, I was just trying to be nice,"

"Well don't," I blurted accidentally.

"Sorry to bother you," he apologized.

He didn't speak to me for the rest of class. I didn't get any actual words out of him until we were at lunch.

"Look, Duncan I didn't mean to snap at you," I apologized.

"No it's okay I didn't realize I was being so overprotective. I just worry about you after what happened yesterday." He said.

"Which part of yesterday? Where I fell off the pyramid or fell in my bedroom?"

"Both were equally scary. I worry about you getting hurt on a daily basis now. And I figure that if I'm around you more, maybe you won't get hurt as much." He explained.

"I love you," I said.

"As I love you," he agreed. I leaned in and kissed him.

"Ew, stop kissing. How can you kiss that thing?" Heather griped from behind me. I just laughed against Duncan's lips and went back to kissing.

Heather is like a lot of my fellow high school students. They all dislike Duncan because of how he dresses and his Mohawk. Even though he doesn't have the Mohawk anymore he still isn't a favorite. When we began dating most of my friends ignored me for a while. But I have since smoothed things over with them. Except Heather. She is only mad because she threw herself at Duncan last year and he didn't want her.

"What is wrong with you?" she whined.

"Heather disappear," Bridgette joined us. Heather stuck up her nose and walked away with her lunch.

"So Courtney, how are you feeling today? Keeping things down?" Bridgette asked.

"Yeah, I feel fine now. It took a few days but I'm okay." I answered.

"So do you want to go see a movie with me tonight?" she asked.

"What happened to Geoff? Besides I can't. Duncan and I are going out tonight."

"Geoff is being mean again. He's mad at me," Bridgette sighed.

"I will go talk some sense into him," Duncan got up and left. But very carefully gave me a kiss on the head and whispered "Still beautiful" to me.

"Wow, so what happened yesterday?" Bridgette demanded.

"Well, it all happened after Duncan took me home. I fell in my room and my wig fell off. I started crying and Duncan tried to calm me down but it didn't work. So he left." I took a breath.

I was about to continue when Bridgette interjected.

"Wait he just left? That's so rude! Why would he do that? I thought he loved you?"

"Would you let me finish! Later that afternoon he came back to my house with a hat on. And when he took it off he had no hair. No Mohawk, no nothing," I finished.

"Did he say anything?" she asked.

"Yeah. That if I didn't have hair then he wouldn't either. That I was beautiful without it. And that I wasn't going to have to go through this alone." I added. I have _the _best boyfriend ever.

"Wow, Duncan is so sweet," Bridgette agreed.

"I know. He's amazing. I can't imagine what tonight it going to be like."

_**Later That Night**_

I was still in my closet trying to decide what to wear when I got a text from Duncan:

**Leaving house now. Hope you aren't still in your closet ;)**

I laughed and texted back:

**Not sure what to wear. Help!**

And his reply:

**Well, you're already beautiful but for clothing I would try something nice.**

After _"awwwwwwwing"_ for a good five minutes at his reply I finally picked out a nice purple dress and left my hair down. I already did my make-up. Duncan was downstairs by the time I was finally dressed.

"Hey beautiful," he greeted me at the bottom of the stairs.

I got a pretty good look at him as I was walking down the stairs. He was in a pair of khaki pants and a button down shirt.

"What's the occasion?" I asked.

"Does there have to be an occasion for me to impress you?" he asked. I giggled. Typical Duncan.

"You two are so cute. Can I just take a few pictures?" my mom begged.

"Sure," I said.

We both moved in close and smiled. After about nine photo's I called it quits and we were out in Duncan's car.

"So what is the occasion?" I asked again.

"I will give you an excuse for forgetting our anniversary," Duncan said.

"I completely forgot! I don't even have a present!" I freaked out.

"You agreeing to come is all the present I need." He said.

"So what did you get me?" I asked excitedly.

"Just wait until we get to dinner and I will show you okay," he said and started up the car.

Duncan's car happened to be my favorite. It was a blue '87 Camaro. It was so typical Duncan too. We drove into town and stopped at this really fancy Italian place for dinner.

"This is where we had our first date!" I gasped surprised.

"Yep, I thought this anniversary should be a little more special to help cheer you up," he said.

I blushed and didn't say anything. This gesture was also typical Duncan. It might have been hard for everyone in school to think of Duncan as anything more than the scourge of the Earth, but he's much different than you would expect.

"So can I have my present now?" I asked once we sat down.

"Sure, I guess. Here," He handed me a little box. I opened it and almost got sick.

"Is this some sort of gross joke?" I asked. Inside the box was some of Duncan's green hair.

"Yeah, that's not the actual present. I just thought it would be kind of amusing," he joked. I handed him back the box. "Here," he handed me another box.

It was a necklace or a bracelet. The box was a long velvet one you get at a jewelry story. I opened it and was surprised at what was inside.

Nestled in the cushy box was the world's most beautiful diamond necklace. It wasn't one of those huge pretentious necklaces. The diamonds were small and glittering. The chain was shiny gold and my heart was mushy.

"Duncan where did you get the money for this?" I gasped.

"Well, my mom paid for it actually," he admitted.

"Why?" I asked.

"She paid me to cut my hair."

Duncan's POV

Okay so that was a lie but Courtney didn't need to know that. I sold some old clothes and my motorcycle for the money. It was definitely worth it to see a genuine smile light up Courtney's face. She has been so sick lately that I would do anything to make her smile.

Courtney's POV

I slipped Duncan's necklace on right before our dinner came.

"So when is your next treatment?" he asked.

"In a few weeks," I answered.

"My parent's and your parent's talked with the school, and they agreed to give us the few days together. I hope that's okay if I take care of you," he asked.

"That sound's perfect,"

"So, you are going to be just fine right? You aren't dying I hope?" he whispered quietly.

"No Duncan I'm not dying. I should make a full recovery," I assured him.

"I still can't get over the fact that you princess have leukemia." Duncan said.

**Heather's POV**

"_I still can't get over the fact that you princess have leukemia."_ I heard Duncan whisper.

My parents and I were eating dinner together tonight. I had excused myself to the bathroom and noticed Courtney and Duncan walking into the restaurant to the table beside ours.

I hated Courtney's new hair.

I just hated Duncan. He liked that bitch more than me. There had to be something about that.

And after hearing what I just heard _I knew it!_

She's so lying to him!

This is going to be my way of getting head cheerleader. And when Duncan realizes what a liar Courtney is then I will get him too!

Oh this is going to be soooooo great!

**AN: Sorry it's been so long, but I wasn't sure where to go with this chapter. Now I know.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Duncan's POV

My phone was ringing on my nightstand as I slept. I ignored it and went back to sleeping. I was too tired to answer it. It rang again. After about five minutes of ringing I sat up and answered my phone. It could have been Courtney worried or something. She calls me sometimes during the night when she gets scared and I have to calm her down. Not that it's so bad.

"Hello?" I asked without looking at the ID.

"Hello Duncan. Sorry to call you so late," Heather purred from the other end.

"Ugh, Heather what do you want?" I groaned.

"I was hoping we could talk a little Dunky," she said.

"Heather, when are you going to leave me alone? I don't like you," I said bluntly. I yawned and looked at my clock.

It was one in the morning.

"Why are you even calling?" I asked.

"I wanted to give you the chance to leave your lying girlfriend for me," she answered.

"And why would I do that?" I played along.

"Because she is lying to you about having leukemia, I doubt Courtney is even sick," Heather said.

"Heather, no offense, but you don't know shit." I said.

"Courtney will do anything to manipulate people. It's how she gets things," she insisted.

"Once again, you have no idea what you are talking about Heather. Hang up and leave me alone. You come near Courtney tomorrow I will kick your ass," I warned.

"Threatening me? Now there's the Duncan that _I _like. I thought I'd lost you there when you started dating _that girl_. I don't like sensitive Duncan," she said.

"Shut up Heather," I growled.

"And she got you to get rid of your Mohawk. She is manipulating you Duncan. And when she has what she wants she is going to dump you and leave you broken and stupid. So when you come crawling to me I am not going to take you just because you beg. I don't want used and damaged goods." She continued.

"Heather, I'm hanging up now. You don't know anything about this. And besides, I like Courtney because she isn't like you Heather. She is a better person. Now leave me alone," I hung up and went back to sleep.

I woke up the next morning and drove over to Courtney's house. There was a teacher's in service day so there were no classes today. It also helped that it was Friday, so we had an extended weekend this week. Courtney was still asleep when I arrived. It was only eight a.m. but I was up early today.

I didn't get much sleep after Heather called me. I woke up again around five and couldn't go back to sleep so I just got up. Courtney's parents were leaving her house when I arrived.

"Good morning," I said as I got out of my car.

"Hello Duncan. Courtney's not awake yet. But you're welcome to go inside and wait until she gets up," her mom offered.

"I actually brought some supplies to make her breakfast. Is that okay with you guys?" I asked both of them.

"Sure. You could have just grabbed stuff from our fridge if you wanted. You didn't have to buy stuff," her mother explained.

"That's okay, I got everything." I said and walked up to the door.

"Duncan," her mom asked when I was about to go inside.

"Yeah," I asked.

"We appreciate everything that you are doing for Courtney. It's really making a difference in her treatment," her father announced.

"But," I sensed there was a _but_ in there.

"No but's. We are just so thankful for everything that you are doing." Her mom said.

We said our goodbyes and I walked into the kitchen to get started. Time to start cooking.

Courtney's POV

I woke up in the morning to the smells of bacon wafting into my bedroom upstairs. I looked at my clock on my nightstand. It read eight-thirty. My parents should be at work. So who was in my house? I walked downstairs quietly so that I wasn't heard by whoever was in my kitchen.

I breathed a sigh of relief when I saw Duncan cooking in my kitchen.

"Hey," I said.

"Morning babe," Duncan called from the stove.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Sit at the table in the dining room and you'll see," he continued.

"Okay," I replied. I walked into the dining room and saw the entire spread that Duncan had been working on.

"Wow, Duncan this is amazing!" I shouted.

"I know. We had the day off and I was bored. So I decided to come over and make you breakfast." He explained.

"Thank you soooooo much," I gushed.

He pulled me close and kissed me on the lips. I giggled when he tickled me.

"Duncan, stop," I said between laughs.

"Princess you have the cutest laugh ever." Duncan commented still tickling me.

"Duncan, please stop tickling me," I said.

"Sit and eat," he commanded.

I obeyed and we sat down to eat breakfast. It took us a full hour to finish breakfast. But I enjoyed every moment of it.

"So princess, how do you like the breakfast thing?" Duncan asked as we finished.

"Yeah, I really like it. Thanks so much for this. It's really making me feel better," I said wiping my mouth. Then I remembered something. I never even bothered to look in the mirror before I raced downstairs.

I stood up to look into the mirror. And froze when I saw my reflection.

"Courtney, it's okay," Duncan assured me.

"I can't believe I walked downstairs like this." I said.

"It's okay," he said wrapping his arms around me reassuringly.

"I have no make-up on! My face isn't washed! I look a mess! How could you let me come downstairs without getting ready and putting my face on!" I joked.

I know that the reason he was getting worried was because I didn't have my wig on. But after a little while without having hair I was getting used to looking at my reflection without it. So I didn't really notice that I had no hair.

Duncan laughed at my rant.

"You are complaining because you didn't do your make-up?" he asked skeptically.

"In fact it is the reason I am complaining. Me without make up just isn't pretty." I mocked.

"I love you," he said leaning toward me.

"I love you too," I said meeting his lips.

"So why don't you go get dressed and put your wig on?" he suggested.

"If it's all right with you I would prefer not to wear it. Unless that freaks you out," I said.

"No I'm fine. It's good to see you taking everything so well." Duncan said with a smile.

"You've definitely helped with that," I explained. Then for emphasis I leaned in a kissed him.

"Okay, go get dressed and then come back down," he commanded.

So I ran back upstairs and put some clothes on. All while Duncan was waiting downstairs.

**AN: Okay, so I missed writing soooooo much. I hope you liked this chapter. I'm hoping to update soon. Review please!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Duncan's POV

Courtney walked downstairs about twenty minutes later, without her wig on. I wasn't bothered by her lack of hair. I mean I didn't have any myself at the moment. But that gave me an idea.

"Hey babe? Can I use the bathroom upstairs? I don't like the one downstairs. It's just too informal," I rambled when she walked downstairs. Courtney rolled her eyes but nodded.

I raced up the stairs and toward Courtney's room. She was downstairs so she wouldn't know the difference that I didn't open her bathroom door.

Courtney's POV

I was running through the list of music in my iPod's playlist choosing a song to play.

"Court, I think I need another haircut," Duncan said from behind me.

"Why?" I asked, not taking my eyes off the iPod's screen.

"Well look at me!" he said dramatically.

I turned around and instantly burst out laughing. Duncan was standing there in the middle of my living room wearing my wig.

"You do know that thing is made out of my real hair?" I asked.

"Is that supposed to gross me out? Because that's hardly anything scary," he joked.

I turned back around and clicked on a random song. _Headstrong_ by Ashley Tisdale burst through the sound system in my living room.

"May I have this dance?" Duncan asked. I grabbed my wig from his head and put it on my own head then nodded.

It wasn't a slow song so Duncan and I weren't slow dancing. Actually during gym class they tried to teach us how to dance. Like the gym teachers brought in professional choreographers' and stuff. This was at the request of the students. And they taught us all these different moves from different music videos. Duncan and I had learned couples dances. It was fun.

"You know that you really make me want to kiss you," Duncan said as we danced.

"Then why don't you?" I asked.

"My strength has depleted from dancing with you," he joked.

"Very funny," I said. I pulled him towards me and we shared another kiss.

"You are the best kisser I have ever been with," Duncan complimented.

"Out of the dozens of girls you have been with? I find that hard to believe," I said.

Sometimes Duncan liked to pile on the compliments even if they weren't true. But that was something that I loved most about him.

"Whoa," I gasped. I stopped dancing. Suddenly I felt very dizzy.

"Courtney are you okay?" Duncan asked.

I shook my head yes. Even though I didn't feel okay, I must have just been getting dizzy from dancing. It happened before.

"Courtney you don't look so good," Duncan announced.

"What are you talking about? I feel fine," I promised. But I didn't feel fine.

"Princess? What's wrong?" Duncan whispered. I barely heard him.

"What did you say? Why are you whispering?" I asked. He looked at me funny.

"I'm not whispering. Princess can you hear me?" Duncan whispered again. He was getting quieter and it seemed like he was getting farther away.

I was getting dizzier by the second. I looked at Duncan and saw his scared face.

"Duncan, call my parents," I said and I lost my balance. I lost conciseness before I hit the floor.

**AN: Please review! **


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Courtney's POV

"She's just fine. The extra physical activity just caused her to become light-headed and faint. There is nothing wrong with her. You can take her home now." Dr. Todd explained.

I was just sitting in a room in the hospital. My parents had brought me in to Dr. Todd after Duncan called them. He handled my fainting pretty well.

"Princess, we are allowed to leave now." Duncan told me from the door.

"Good. I don't want to be here any longer than I absolutely have to. It's bad enough I have to be here for treatments," I said and hopped off the bed.

My mom and dad were waiting out front with the car. Duncan and I got in the back seats and we went back to my house.

"So after that scare, I think we are going to go back to work." My father informed me as he and my mom dropped us off at my house.

"Okay. Bye daddy. Bye mom," I said to them before getting out of the car.

We walked into my house to continue our morning.

Duncan's POV

"I have to go to practice today." Courtney told me.

That raised a red flag in my mind.

"Are you sure that you should be going to practice after this?" I asked her gently. I knew I couldn't force Courtney to stay home from cheer practice. She would just go without me.

"I know I can't really do any physical activity. I'll just lead and watch." She promised.

"What if something happens? Are you sure you feel up to it today?" I pressed.

"Duncan I'll be fine." She again promised.

I had no choice but to take her to our high school.

Once again, I was watching Courtney lead practice. Thank goodness I hadn't seen her practice any tumbling or doing any cheers. Right now she was showing everyone how to do back handsprings correctly.

"Say, Courtney, I was wondering if you could show us how to do a back handspring yourself. It would be so much easier to lead by example." Heather spoke up.

_Crap what was she getting at?_

"I don't think that's such a good idea Heather." I shouted from my seat across the room.

"Come on Courtney. You haven't done anything today. I don't think it would _hurt _you to just do one trick." Heather continued. I could see Courtney debating the idea in her head.

"Come on Court, just one handspring." Another girl added.

"Okay, maybe just one." Courtney caved.

Suddenly it was like everything was happening in slow motion again.

I saw princess walk to one end of the tumbling mats. She got ready, ran, and did a back handspring. And that's where everything went wrong again.

You see, when doing a lot of physical exercise, like tumbling or gymnastics, wigs tend to become loose or even fall off.

Courtney's fell off in the middle of the mat and she didn't even notice. Everyone else did.

"Oh my gosh."

"Courtney what the hell?"

"Whoa."

"Holy Crap."

Those were just a few of the responses from her team. I looked at Courtney for her reaction, but she wasn't even in the gym.

I just grabbed her wig and headed for the door.

"Heather, you're a bitch." I said and burst through the doors to go find Courtney.

**Yay! Another chapter done. It's been a while! Anyway, Review my darlings review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Authors Note: This chapter is just a little interlude that delves into Duncan's personal life that we haven't seen in the last few chapters. Like a deleted scenes chapter. Sort of.**

**Chapter Nine**

**Duncan's POV**

I ran out after Courtney and couldn't help thinking about the different things that had gone on in the last few weeks. My decisions about Courtney. What I've been doing to keep her happy. How can I do that now? After what just happened.

XXX

**A few weeks back**

"Mom! You home!" I called to the possibly empty house.

I saw my mom's car outside but she could have gone somewhere with my dad so who knew.

"Duncan, what's wrong? Who's hurt?" she came racing down the steps. I laughed.

"No one's hurt, technically." I told her.

"What do you mean technically? How can you technically not be hurt?" she asked confused.

"It's Courtney, she's_" my mom interrupted me.

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH COURTNEY?" she asked worriedly.

I sighed and just explained everything to her. About how I took Courtney home after practice, when I caught her. Then I told her about taking her home and how she tripped walking to her bed. Then how she got all upset about her wig falling off.

"I hate seeing her upset. And when she fell she pretty much refused to look at me. She made me leave. I think she's afraid that I saw her without her hair." I finished.

"Are you?" my mom asked. We had moved into the kitchen now.

"No, it just scares me that she thinks so little of me." I admitted.

"Well, think about it from Courtney's perspective. This is a girl who has had to go through a lot and still is. She needs someone who is going to stand by her every step of the way through this process." My mom explained.

"I can be that person. I just don't know how. That's why I came home. I was wondering if you could think of anything." I asked her.

She thought for a few minutes and we just sat at the kitchen table while my mom thought.

"I think I have an idea, but I don't know if you're going to like it at all. It will probably make Courtney feel a lot better," she warned.

"Tell me," I pressed. I didn't care what it was that my mom had in mind. I would do anything to make Courtney see that I wasn't scared of her or going to leave.

"It involves your hair." She began.

"I don't like where this is going," I stopped her right there.

"Duncan, your girlfriend is dealing with leukemia and losing her hair and you can't even consider cutting yours?" my mom asked incredulously.

"What you're asking is like asking me to eat a live squirrel. Torture." I said.

"You don't think Courtney isn't being tortured every day? I know you were hoping that I would tell you to go buy her something, but I can't. You aren't going to cheer her up from this by just giving her jewelry. You have to do something personal." She explained. I still wasn't buying it.

"But isn't shaving my head just a little bit too personal?" I pleaded.

"Do you see how scared you are getting over cutting your hair Duncan? I never understood the obsession with your mohawk but do you see how scared you are to get rid of it?" my mom asked.

"Why wouldn't I be scared? I've had this hairstyle for as long as I can remember. It's what makes me who I am. Without it I don't know what I'd do," I explained.

"That's what I am trying to explain to you Duncan. You are scared to cut your hair _willingly_. Hair that's going to grow back right away. Courtney had to lose her hair without a choice and who knows how long it's going to take to grow back? Can you imagine how scared she is right now?"

I was finally getting it. The words were starting to sink in. My mom was right from the beginning. Courtney is scared about a lot of things right now. I know how she likes to be in control of her life and with leukemia she doesn't really have control of anything. Not to mention she thinks she might lose me because I've seen her without her hair.

"So you're saying that if I want Courtney to see that I'm not going anywhere then I have to show her I care about her in a sentimental way?" I asked. My mom nodded.

"Courtney knows that you care more about your hair than anything. Including her. If you were to get rid of it, I bet she would feel a whole lot better. She'll know that you love her. And I don't mean simple love. Like actual deep, caring, sympathetic love." My mom explained.

"It's a lot to ask of me don't you think?" I asked.

"If you aren't ok with this Duncan you don't have to do it. It was just a suggestion. I'm not forcing you to cut your hair. I know you're scared and worried but have you stopped to think that this decision isn't about you? It's about making Courtney feel better." She said.

"You just want me to do this because you hate my mohawk. You're going to be more excited about this than Courtney." I joked, giving in.

"Does that mean you're going to do it?" my mom asked, trying very hard to cover her excitement. I nodded, she laughed happily. Then she and I split up so she could find an electric razor and I could find a towel.

There were plenty in my bathroom. There was also a mirror. I must have stared at my reflection for a good five minutes. What am I going to look like without my mohawk? If I was this scared about willingly cutting my hair, Courtney must be dying of fear about losing hers.

What would I look like without my hair? I'll bet my princess had to think about that long before me. And worse, she didn't have a choice in the matter.

"Just take a deep breath sweetie. I know this is a big change for you. You'll be okay." My mom assured me when we met back up in the kitchen. I sat down on a chair she had waiting for me.

"I hope so," I replied unconvinced. My mom kneeled in front of me.

"Are you sure you want to do this? No one is forcing you. I'm definitely not going to do this if your aren't completely sure about this. The last thing I want you to do is make a decision like this and not be 100% ready." She said.

"I know. But I don't think this decision is about my happiness. It's about Courtney's. If this is going to make her happy, then I'm going to do it. Making her happy is what's important." I assured my mom.

I saw the change in her face. She went from being concerned with me to being happy.

"That is probably the most mature thing I have ever heard you say. I'm so proud of you," my mom gave me a big hug and was tearing up.

_Jeez, I didn't know that she was going to cry. I mean all we are doing is cutting my hair._

"You're going to make Courtney feel much better for this Duncan. You know that right?" my mom asked.

"That's the ONLY reason I'm doing this." I reminded her. She laughed softly and patted my hair.

"Sweetie, you don't understand the effect this is going to have on Courtney's treatment." My mother said and stood up again. Then she moved behind me and wrapped the towel around my shoulders.

Here it comes. I don't know if I can go through with this. I could feel my shoulders tensing up before my mom even started.

_This is for Courtney. The girl you love remember? She's scared and sad right now. This is to make her feel better. You can do this._

I closed my eyes in an attempt to shut out the world at the moment.

_This is for Courtney. You're trying to cheer her up. You love her._ I was repeating this mantra in my head. Screaming it almost. I didn't even notice that my mom was cutting my hair until she tapped my shoulder.

"Duncan, come back to reality dear." She was suddenly in front of me again.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I'm done." She told me softly.

"I didn't even notice you started." I told her honestly. She didn't say anything else. She just handed me a mirror. I was almost too nervous to look into it. "I look older than sixteen." I commented.

"You look grown up." My mom added. "I don't think you understand how proud of you I am." My mom said and she started crying.

"Why in the world are you crying mom?" I asked laughing. My mom was such an emotional person that it was hilarious sometimes.

"I'm just so proud of you. I mean it's so great that you are leaving that rebellious side of you behind. I'm hoping that this new side of you, the one that cares so much about people, doesn't ever disappear." She said.

"It was always there mom, I just tried to hide it from a lot of people. Anyway, I think I'm going to go change my clothes. Take out my piercings, and find a hat so that I can go surprise Courtney," I explained to her. She released me and stood up.

"Good. Go cheer her up. That girl is probably going to have a heart attack when she sees you." My mom commented. I walked out of the kitchen but turned back around.

"Thanks mom," I told her. Then, to show that I meant it, I picked my mother up and spun her around in a hug.

"Put me down and go to Courtney." She joked.

XXX

That was a pretty crazy day. Thinking back to it, I can't believe I was so nervous. I mean I was attached to my mohawk, but it's just hair.

Although I owe my mom a solid for being there for me.

Okay, so where is Courtney? She's not in a hallway or the cafeteria. Where would she be?

I think I finally know.

I turned a corner and there she was.

**AN: I thought this made a little bit of sense. I figured I wanted to show how big of a decision it was for Duncan to actually cut his hair. How it was important for him.**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: I know that it's been a while…**

**Chapter Ten**

**Duncan's POV**

I found her sitting in a corner of the library. Sometimes we like to hide in the biographical section of the library, Courtney and I.

Whenever she needed some time to think about something, this was where she came. No one ever needed a biography book when there were computers around. So we were never interrupted.

"Court," I announced to her. She looked up with sad eyes. Eye's that had been crying.

"I knew you would be able to find me," she said relieved.

"This is where you come when you need some alone time. Of course I knew that you were here." I said and took a seat beside her.

"Can you take me home please Duncan?" she asked me.

I didn't want to deny her request, but I knew we had to do something other than run.

"I think you should talk to your team first." I told her.

"I don't want to talk to them. They are probably just going to judge me. Or make up some stupid rumors to spread around school." Courtney said worriedly.

I knew she was being irrational, but she didn't seem to notice.

"Look, babe, I've been so supportive this whole time haven't I?" I asked.

"Yes, but_" I cut her off and continued.

"And weren't you under the impression that I was going to dump you or try and replace you with someone normal because you were letting your mind run wild? You were wrong weren't you?" I added.

"Yes, but_" I interrupted her again.

"You told Bridgette, Geoff, and me. I think it's time you explain things to your team. Someone was bound to become worried the next time you fell off of a pyramid. Now there can be no secrets and you can stop being so stressed." I finished.

"Duncan, you don't get it. Heather will talk. She'll make up stupid rumors about me."

"Princess, if Heather is going to make up rumors about a girl who has leukemia than that's really sad. People will not listen to her trust me. And if they do listen to here, they'll do what I do, just laugh in her face. Don't let her get to you." I promised.

To be honest I was running out of things to say to Courtney. I mean what more is there that I can do for this girl?

"Courtney," I heard Bridgette's voice coming from the door to the library. She was with us in a matter of seconds.

"Hey Bridgette. Can you just dismiss everyone and lead practice from now on?" Courtney asked.

"They are waiting in the gym for their captain. You can't run from everybody. Either you tell them what is going on or I'm going to. So stand up and march your butt back into the gym. Heather's gone." Bridgette explained.

"Where'd she go?" I asked her.

Bridgette took a deep, overly dramatic, breath and began. "She tried saying crap about Courtney, and how she couldn't be a captain since she is clearly unfit to do anything. I stood up and yelled at her. I told everyone that they should be proud of you for having the courage and strength to show up and lead practice no matter what the circumstance because you love us. Everyone agreed with me. That's where everyone turned on Heather and we made the decision, without you, to kick her off of the squad. I hope you're okay with that." she finished.

I looked at Princess for her reaction, but she wasn't sitting beside me. She had stood up.

"Are you going to tell them?" I asked her. She nodded her head yes.

"Thanks," I whispered to Bridgette on our way towards the gym.

"Sometimes she needs more than just her boyfriend to cheer her up." Bridgette whispered back.

DCDCDCDCDC

**Courtney's POV**

Duncan drove me home from practice that afternoon.

"I don't want you to come inside." I told him as we sat in his car.

"Why? Did I say something wrong in the library today?" he asked worriedly. I laughed.

"No, but I am going to be hanging out with Bridgette tonight and if you are distracting me, then I will never be able to get ready. So go hang out with Geoff or something," I told him.

"Are you sure you're going to be okay?" he asked, worriedly.

"Yes, I'll be fine." I said. To end the conversation, I just leaned in towards my boyfriend and kissed him.

Now, Duncan and I used to fool around a lot before I had gotten sick. But now, all we do is kiss pretty much. I think he's afraid I'll physically get hurt or something.

_Again I must say, he is not the same person that everyone else thinks he is. _

**~Later that Night~**

Bridgette and I were sitting in my bedroom after dinner with my parents.

"So, how have things with you and Geoff been? All patched up after the other day?" I asked.

"Surprisingly yes. I mean, I thought that our relationship was over and everything but Duncan really set everything straight. I mean Geoff was mad about me not telling him that I had strep throat and that the doctors are going to take my tonsils out. He claimed that this was _major news_. I told him he was nuts and that he didn't have to know anything. Then we started fighting and that's were things went wrong." Bridgette explained.

"So what did Duncan say?" I asked curious. I wanted to know what my boyfriend had said to Geoff to get him to apologize.

"He said something along the lines of: your girlfriend is getting her tonsils cut out of her throat and you're pissed? Courtney's got leukemia and you don't see me throwing a fit. She wasn't even going to tell me, originally. So Geoff shut up. Then he asked about something to get me to cheer me up." Bridgette said.

"So what did he get you? Or hasn't he given it to you yet?" I asked and laid back on my bed. Bridgette did the same.

"He showed Geoff the picture of the necklace he got you. The one that you wear to school every day. Don't think I haven't noticed that. Then Geoff looked up online how much that exact necklace was. This is where it got interesting. Courtney your necklace is like nine hundred dollars." Bridgette told me.

I flew up so fast from my bed that I became dizzy.

"Where in the world would he get nine hundred dollars?" I asked my best friend.

"No clue. You don't think he stole it do you?" she asked.

"Duncan promised me that he would never do that again." I said adamantly. "Duncan always kept his promises to me."

"Are you sure?" Bridgette asked.

There was something about the price, nine hundred dollars!, that just made me doubt my own words. Where would Duncan get this kind of money?

**AN: I know that we all know where the money came from. But I thought it might be kind of fun to add a little drama into the story. Spoiler! A fit is coming! That's all for now. Stay tuned.**

**And review! Any of my stories. Particularly the one's updated!**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: I know that it's been a while, but I've been caught up in the worlds of other peoples works. Glee, Total Drama, and Rent…mmmmmmm :)**

**Chapter Eleven**

**Courtney's POV**

At the end of the school day I walked to Duncan's locker with determination in my mind. I had to talk to him and figure out what he did to get the necklace I was wearing. _Did he steal it?_

He was standing with Geoff. They were both laughing and carrying on like always. I walked right up to them.

"Geoff can you give me a moment alone with Duncan please?" I asked nicely. Geoff looked confused but nodded and went to find Bridgette.

"What's up babe?" he asked clueless.

"Where did you get nine hundred dollars for my necklace? And don't give me the bullshit excuse about your mom giving you money for cutting your hair. We both know that's a load of crap, so save it and don't lie to me." I demanded.

The expression on his face was that of pure shock. "How did you find out about the necklace's cost?" he asked surprised.

"Bridgette told me." I said.

"I'm going to kill Geoff the next time I get my hands on him. I can't believe he opened his mouth." Duncan said and let out a string of curse words.

"Did you steal it?" I asked him.

"No."

"Did you steal the _money_ for it?"

"No. I told you that I'd never do that again and I intend to keep my promise."

"Then where did you get the money to pay for my necklace? If you didn't steal it then it had to come from somewhere." I explained.

I was starting to get mad. _Where would he have gotten the money for this necklace?_

"Can we not talk about this right now? I bought you the necklace, I didn't steal it," He promised, looking me straight in the eyes.

"I don't believe you. Why won't you tell me?" I asked him. I was getting worked up and could feel my eyes starting to water.

Duncan must have noticed too, because he pulled me into his chest and hugged me tight. I should have felt comforted, but I just couldn't at the moment. So I pulled away from him.

"_Tell me._" I demanded. He didn't answer. He just looked at the floor. "Then take it back. I don't want an expensive gift from you. I don't trust you and if I don't trust you then I can't be with you. Stay away from me." I handed him the necklace back. I headed for my corner in the library.

Although no matter how long I sat there nothing could erase the hurt and stunned look on Duncan's face. _Now I lost my boyfriend. What have I done?_

XXX

**Duncan's POV**

I knew that Courtney was in the library, but I couldn't bring myself to go to her. I knew I made a mistake about not telling her that the money came from selling my motorcycle, but I couldn't tell her that.

It would be too much. She'd probably feel guilty about the way I got it for her.

Courtney knew that I was crazy about my motorcycle just as much as I'm crazy about her. She'd feel guilty that I sold it. Fortunately, I got plenty of money since my bike was in perfect condition _and_ an expensive model. So I got quite a bit of money selling it to the right person. No big deal.

However, Courtney would probably think that I did it out of pity. Because I was just pitying her because of her being sick. It wasn't an act of pity. Nothing is ever an act of pity!

And now I screwed things up because I can't tell her. So I'm standing like an idiot by my locker, after my girlfriend gives me back her present and breaks up with me.

_Shit._ I can't think of anything to do right now, I'm so mad at myself. So I do the only thing I can think of. I punch my locker.

"What did I tell you? Left you hurt and stupid." I heard a familiar voice say behind me. I turned around to find Heather behind me.

"Shut up Heather. We just had a fight." I told her and went to walk away.

"I would have trusted you. And even if you did steal a thousand dollar necklace for me, I wouldn't have cared." She told me.

"I didn't steal this necklace. I sold my bike to buy it for her okay? I didn't really want it anymore anyway. So it wasn't a sacrifice for me or anything. And I sure as hell didn't do it out of pity for her." I growled.

I was getting really mad. Not to mention I just noticed that my hand was throbbing in pain. I walk right past Heather and out to my car. I drive home, ignoring every thought I have right now.

XXX

"Why didn't you just tell her where you got the money?" my mom asked later that night.

I was helping dry the dishes for her after dinner.

"Because she'll assume that I only did it out of pity." I told her. She handed me a plate.

"Did you?"

"No. I love Courtney. Even if she wasn't sick I still would have sold my bike for the money. Because it still would have been the anniversary present that I bought her. Regardless of her getting sick or not." I explained. Another plate was passed to me.

"Why didn't you tell her that?" my mom asked.

"I don't know. I guess I was just a little bit hurt and insulted that she thought I stole the necklace." I said. I set down my dish towel and leaned against the counter.

"Sweetie, we both know that you didn't have the best record for being a good boy when you and Courtney first started dating. Don't be mad at me, but this girl might still be getting used to how much you've changed. It's a lot to take in." she explained to me.

"Why is it that you always know what to do and say about this? You're like a relationship genius." I joked.

"Years of practice sweetie. Besides, it isn't hard to help you out. The first time, Courtney was feeling insecure and scared about her appearance, that one was easy to fix."

"Yeah, easy for you. You're the one that cut my hair." I joked. I was actually over it. Our relationship is (_was_) stronger because of my mom's smart idea. And as my hair slowly grows out I'm getting used to it.

"You didn't seem to mind after Courtney was so happy. This is easy too. You just have to tell her the truth." She said.

"Do you mind if she comes over for a little bit? Just for a little while?" I asked her. My mom looked at me funny. "What?"

"You never ask my permission to bring girls over." She commented.

"This isn't just any girl mom. This is Courtney."

"Sure. But just for a little while. Her next treatment is tomorrow remember?" she reminded me.

_Crap, I knew I forgot something!_

She might be sleeping already, even though it's only seven. I tried her phone anyway. I was surprised when she actually picked up.

"Come over. I'll explain everything ok?" I told her and hung up.

I didn't want to be rude, but if I hung up then she couldn't argue with me. Plus I told her just enough to get her to come. Hopefully.

XXX

**Courtney's POV**

I drove to Duncan's house silently. I didn't even play any music. I was in bed trying to take my mind off what happened today when he called.

Duncan opened the front door before I even got out of my car. Once I reached where he was standing, he hugged me tightly.

"I'm so sorry for not telling you where I got the necklace." He whispered into my ear.

"I was promised an explanation," I said loudly.

We walked inside and upstairs to his bedroom.

"Sit," he said motioning to the bed. I took a seat and he sat beside me. "Here." He handed me a piece of folded up paper.

It was one of those "for sale" flyers that you see all the time. It had a picture of Duncan's motorcycle on it asking for $1500 and to contact Duncan if interested.

"You're selling your motorcycle?" I asked confused. What did that have to do with buying the necklace weeks ago?

"Sold. A while ago. It's how I got the money to pay for the necklace." He explained.

I looked up into his eyes. There was a hint of sadness. I knew why.

I had accused my boyfriend of stealing and he actually sold something he cared about to get me something special.

"I feel like such a terrible person." I said aloud.

"You're not. You're the most amazing person that I've ever met. I didn't sell it out of pity for you either. I just wanted to make you happy because I love and care about you." He said quietly.

"Can I have my necklace back then? Please?" I asked, also quietly.

"I was hoping that you would ask that." He said smiling. He picked my expensive necklace off of his night stand and put it back on me.

"I'm sorry that I didn't trust you. I really do love you. I was just a little shocked." I confessed.

"I love you too, and don't worry. You have previous experience that would make you doubt me. It's okay. I just want you to know that I am never going to break my promises to you. Everyone else, yes probably, but you? Never." He promised.

Then we did the best thing ever. We kissed. Not just a small kiss like I had been getting the last few weeks. This was a _real_, passionate, full of love kiss. The kind that we hadn't shared since I found out that I was sick.

No matter what is coming tomorrow, I'm just glad I still have Duncan with me.

**AN: Duncan's mom, always the voice of reason. Melodramatic chapter? Yes! But for the sake of story telling! This chapter took FOREVER to pound out. I wasn't sure how I wanted it to go. But I'm finished!**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Happy New Year!**

**Chapter Twelve**

**Courtney's POV**

It didn't matter how many times I reported for treatments, I still could never get past the barfing and sickness that came from them. The only thing different about this time was that Duncan wasn't with me.

I didn't want him to always be missing school so he agreed to come pick me up after I was finished.

So I was hanging out waiting to be checked out with my parents, when he pulled up in his car.

"Hello beautiful," he greeted me. I heard my mother laugh softly behind me.

Duncan walked up to me and hugged me tightly. I wrapped my arms around him too, even if I was feeling extremely weak and tired. We said goodbye to my parents and he walked me to his car carefully.

"I got you a present." He said and reached into his jacket pocket. I felt something slip into my hand.

"You bought me a pack of gum?" I asked curiously.

"I know that you like spearmint gum when you're sick. You said that it makes you feel better when your stomach is upset. You told me once." He replied simply.

"I can't believe that you remembered that. This is so sweet Duncan. Thank you," I said, getting slightly choked up.

"Please tell me that you aren't seriously going to start crying because I bought you a pack of gum." He joked. I stuck my tongue out at him. I chewed on a piece of gum silently.

It was a perfect gift because my mouth tasted disgusting and the spearmint always seemed to settle my stomach. "So where exactly are we going Duncan?" I asked.

I could see him smiling as we drove right past my house.

"You've been called to an impromptu cheerleading practice. Your team called and said to bring you in." he told me.

Why would they have a cheerleading practice without me? Or when they knew that I was just getting done with a treatment?

XXX

**Duncan's POV**

"What are you doing?" Courtney asked when I put my hands over her eyes. I was walking her into the gym for "practice". There was no practice but she didn't know that. All Bridgette told me was to bring Courtney to the gym.

"I'm just making this more interesting. Relax and I'll lead you to the gym. Just trust me." I said stressing the last part.

"Duncan, I'm sorry about what I said the other day with the necklace." She said sadly.

"I know. I'm not mad at you, but don't worry about that right now. It's not important anymore." I told her. By that time we had made it into the gym and I took my hands away from her eyes.

"OHMYGOD!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. I laughed.

All of her female teammates, well those with long enough hair, had come together and decided to donate theirs to charity. So all the girls had hairstyles similar to Courtney's.

"I can't believe you guys did this!" she shouted happily.

Bridgette was the first to speak up. "We got the idea from Duncan," Bridgette explained.

"I had nothing to do with this." I said confused.

"No, but you did give us the idea. We could show our support by cutting our hair like you did. We just didn't cut it all off. Because unlike you, we all could donate it to make wigs for other girls that need them." She finished explaining.

Courtney let go of me and ran and hugged all her friends.

XXX

**Courtney's POV**

I couldn't help but be extremely happy right now. This is the coolest thing that I have ever seen! All my friends had chin or shoulder length hair, just like me.

"I may just cry from this!" I joked. We all laughed.

"Well, all of us girls thought that it would be a way to show our support. We know that you wanted to hide this from us, but we love you anyway. And besides, Duncan doesn't get to be the only one who does anything for you," another one of my friends, Sadie, spoke up.

**(AN: yes I did just bring Sadie into this!)**

"Yeah, we love you too!" Katie also spoke up.

**(AN: Can't have Sadie without Katie!)**

"Thank you guys. This means so much to me!" I said appreciatively.

"Okay, we all love each other. Can I take a picture of everyone now? I'm betting Courtney's mom is going to want to scrapbook this for memories." Duncan spoke up. He pulled out his phone.

Everyone gathered around me and smiled. We took a couple of pictures then everyone went their separate ways. Except Bridgette.

"Geoff is going to flip when he see's you!" I said. She looked at me worriedly.

"I haven't even told him about this! What if he gets mad because I did it? I mean I know it was for a good cause, but what if he liked my hair better the way it was before?" she asked worriedly. I laughed. Bridgette was so crazy.

"If Geoff has a problem about something that you did for me then I'll kick his butt," I said seriously.

"No, you'll get your butt kick princess. _I'll_ kick his ass if he has a problem with it. Besides Bridge, you always overreact about things. Plus, I texted Geoff one of the pictures that I took of you and Courtney. So he already knows," Duncan told her.

Bridgette gasped.

"How could you just surprise him like that!?" she shrieked. Then her phone vibrated. She instantly melted when she read the text. "Geoff said that I look cute and he wants to take me out for dinner!" she said excitedly.

"Nothing to worry about." I told her. Then we said goodbye for the afternoon and Duncan took me home.

XXX

**Duncan's POV**

Another call came at two in the morning for me. I ignored it. I knew it was Heather calling me again. I was getting sick and tired of this shit.

Then a text came.

**One last chance Duncan. Courtney doesn't love you and there is still time for you to have me. I'm not going to wait around for you forever.**

I deleted it and went to bed. What was wrong with Heather?

**AN: Happy New Year! Now we have another 525,600 minutes to measure in love and spend writing! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Courtney's POV**

"Are you sure you want to do this? Because I can turn around and take you home." Duncan asked me.

I was adamant about doing this.

"We are already at school. Besides, I'll be fine. I'm ready to do this finally." I told him firmly.

Duncan was more worried about today than I was. The other night we were watching _My Sisters Keeper_, and I got an idea.

Kate always wore a scarf or just didn't have anything on. I only saw her in a wig _once_ in the entire movie. No one was scared of her or anything. She was happy with who she was. It inspired me tremendously. And even though on the inside my mind was telling me to go home and get my wig, I fought against the voice.

Today I had a pink Coach scarf covering my head and that was it. I left my wig at home so that there was no way that I could chicken out without leaving school.

I even wore a matching outfit. I had on a pink spaghetti strapped sundress and pink flip flops. Pink fingernails and toes. The outfit helped me feel a little bit less nervous, because Duncan told me I looked adorable.

"No one is going to notice the scarf. They're going to be too busy wishing they had a beautiful girlfriend like mine." He told me when he picked me up for school.

Now he didn't seem as confident.

"Princess are you really sure about this? I don't want _anyone_ hurting you." He asked again.

I smiled at him confidently. "Let's do this," I said and got out of the car.

Duncan followed my lead and met me outside.

I walked in the front doors of school, hand in hand with Duncan, ready to face everyone.

As we, nervously, walked into school I remembered how similar this was to another situation of ours.

**~Flashback~**

**No one's POV**

Courtney and Duncan looked at each other nervously as Duncan pulled into their school's parking lot.

"Are you sure you want to do this? I can drop you off and park alone if you don't want anyone to see us." Duncan asked. Courtney shook her head.

"I am tired of sneaking around and lying to everyone about everything. It's time that we told the school that we are together. I don't care if all my friends get mad. I like you and that should be all that matters." She explained.

"You do know that everyone is going to go crazy about this right? I don't want to put you through that. I care a lot about us princess, but to possibly alienate you from your friends when they find out that we are dating, could hurt you. I mean, what if your friends get mad? I can't make you choose between us and them. It isn't fair to you." He told her.

Courtney hadn't thought about that side of things. She had been happy that her parents accepted Duncan, despite his faults, and hoped that her friends would too.

"I won't have to choose. You make me happy and that's all the matters. If they can't see that then they aren't my friends." She said adamantly.

Duncan smiled and asked: "Are you ready then?"

"Just one thing before we get out." She leaned in and kissed him. They started getting caught up when someone knocked on Courtney's window. They both looked up surprised.

"He lovebirds, you're going to be late to class if you don't get out here." Geoff called from outside of the car, Bridgette beside him.

"Let's go," Courtney said. Duncan got out of his car and walked around to the passenger side and opened Courtney's door. Courtney grabbed Duncan's hand and intertwined their fingers before walking towards the school together.

There was a mixture of shock and surprise on their peers faces as the two most unlikely people walked hand in hand into school. Duncan being one of the least liked guy's at their school (at that time) and Courtney being one of the most popular girls/cheerleading captain/all around good girl were officially a couple. Everyone was shocked.

The only two people who were oblivious were the two who knew about the relationship: Bridgette and Geoff. They walked right alongside Duncan and Courtney.

As Courtney looked around at people, most of them her friends, she saw that she was being ignored or shunned by most of them. She tried to ignore this and think about Duncan but it was beginning to get to her. Her own friends were ignoring her!? Just because she was with someone who made her happy.

Meanwhile Duncan took notice of Courtney's apparent worried thoughts. He immediately worried if he was losing her before their relationship really even took off. Was he going to lose her just because of their friends?

"Princess are you still so sure about this?" he whispered in her ear as they walked through the halls. He was hoping that her answer was a yes.

"We were crazy to think that everyone would be so accepting about this right away. They just need to get used to the idea of us being together." She whispered back.

"So you want to stay together?" he asked hopefully.

Courtney's face brightened and she looked at him. "Who said anything about us not staying together? Who cares what everybody else thinks. You're the best boyfriend I've ever had. I'm not throwing that away for so stupid people in our school."

**~End Flashback~**

As Duncan and I walked into school, we weren't met with surprised or shocked looks. We were met by my teammates all with their new hairstyles and my other non-cheerleading friends, all of whom smiled at Duncan and I as we walked through the hallway.

No one made a rude comment about my scarf, but I was getting compliments on my outfit. From people that weren't even my friends.

Once we arrived at my locker all of the nerves and worries had completely disappeared.

"Feeling pretty good right now?" Duncan asked me. My response was a quick kiss, to which Duncan laughed.

Then I did something less expected. I just leaned in and hugged my boyfriend.

"What's this for?" he asked with a laugh.

"Thanks for being the best most supportive boyfriend in the world. I love you so much Duncan." I replied.

"You're welcome," he said and hugged me back.

A great day and a new beginning was ahead of me.

**AN: No this is not the end! I just wanted to write a chapter about Courtney accepting and coming to terms with what she has. How she is accepting it and ready to show who she really is, not hide what she has. Anyway, I spent some time searching for the perfect necklace and I have finally found it. The one Duncan bought.**

**Courtney's necklace:** **Go to google images: type in "colorful diamond heart necklace" it should be the first picture, purple heart stone with a bow on top.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I know I haven't don't this in a while, but I own nothing and cannot claim rights to anything but my ideas.**

XXX

Chapter Fourteen

**Duncan's POV**

Today was another day. A really good day for Courtney, and I noticed it. She seemed happy and peaceful. I on the other hand, seemed to be taking all types of crap from people.

This guy Dave: "Dude your girlfriend doesn't have any hair!"

And my reply: "No shit dumbass, she's sick, but why should that even matter?"

Then another guy Kevin: "Sorry dude."

And me: "She's not dead or dying, and she's still insanely hot. Why sorry?!"

I was getting especially frustrated when I had to listen to a group of girls gossiping away about Courtney in my Chemistry class.

"_I heard she is dying of cancer."_ Amber.

"_The whole team trashed their hair just for her."_ Samantha.

"_When's Duncan going to dump her and just go out with me? At least I have hair!" _Rebecca.

I got so mad I wanted to just leave class, but couldn't because I would get in trouble. As much as I wanted to punch myself for staying in class. Since when had I become such a rule following wimp?

Anyway, I wrote the girls a letter and left it for them as the bell rang.

_Dear Ladies,_

_Courtney has leukemia. Not cancer. She also isn't dying, she's going through chemotherapy right now. The team cut their hair and donated it for other girls to have wigs. It was a nice gesture, something none of you are capable or apparently, since you're trash talking a girl who isn't even around to defend herself. Sick or not. _

_And Becca, I will never go out with you on principle alone. When you do things like this, talk about my girlfriend and trash her with your friends even though she is sick. That's low. Even for you._

_So if you three would please leave my girlfriend alone it would be much appreciated. Thank you._

_Yours,_

_Duncan_

I left them with gaping mouths at the realization that I heard everything they had said.

XXX

Courtney found me waiting for her outside the cafeteria. I had brought lunch in for us today. It was a last minute idea I had gotten yesterday. I stopped by our favorite Italian place and got Courtney's favorite, Manicotti, for the two of us. And a cannoli just for her.

"What's this?" she asked referring to the bag in my hands. I led her to a table inside the cafeteria.

"It's our lunch. Your favorite and one cannoli made especially for you." I told her proudly. I am a pretty good boyfriend if I do say so myself.

"Really? We haven't brought lunch in to have together in forever. I can't believe that you even remembered this!" she exclaimed.

"Before we eat, I have to tell you something." I began.

XXX

**Courtney's POV**

I knew that there had to be another reason for why Duncan had brought me lunch. Not that it was unusual, but the dessert kind of gave away the fact that he was trying to butter me up.

"Okay, what trouble are you in? Tell me. Is it another fight?" I asked quietly. He knew I hated it when he got into fights. Or did anything that would get him into trouble.

"It's nothing terrible like that. My parents are dragging me to the beach for a family vacation next week, so I won't be here. Please go to them and beg them on your knee's that you don't want me to go. Say you can't live without me being by your side. Please?" he pleaded.

"Duncan it's your family. They're not that bad." I reminded him.

"My parents aren't that bad. This is my mother's whole side of the family. She has five brothers and sisters. Not to mention all of my cousins. All of whom think that they are better than me." Duncan explained.

He had told me about his mother's side of the family. They all didn't understand Duncan's rebellious stage, neither did almost anyone else, but none of them had much respect for him after that.

"Well it's been a year since you've seen them last. They haven't seen you since we got together, or since you got rid of your Mohawk. That's bound to change their opinions about you. Not to mention, you are a lot nicer and more open now." I explained.

"Don't make me sound all sensitive princess. I'm still an ass kicker on the inside." He promised me. I laughed.

"But you wouldn't do that because you know it upsets me." I added.

"And I promised that as long as we are together I wouldn't get into any more fights, unless absolutely necessary for self-defense." He promised. I laughed but it was cut short when he pulled me in for a kiss.

"So does this mean you're going to make me go on this heinous family vacation?" he asked again.

"You have to go. And your family is going to understand Duncan. You've changed a lot and everyone is going to see that. You aren't nearly as terrible as you used to be." I complimented him.

But one thing I knew about Duncan (that no one else knew) was that he actually cared about people's opinion of him. Despite the "badass" exterior, he's just as insecure as the rest of us.

"Just bring me back a seashell or something please?" I asked.

"I'd bring you the whole ocean if I could." He replied seriously.

XXX

**AN: So Duncan actually cares about what people think? He is really a sensitive guy? Whoa….Who knew? That's not something that happens every day. Anyway, I've been working on this chapter for a while, but I've also been working on a speech. The guidance counselor for my school is helping me prepare to give a speech to my school about stress causing depression among teens in high school. Anyway, I'll continue!**


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: I figured it's been a while since I did a strictly Duncan chapter. So I went with this one.**

Chapter Fifteen

**Duncan's POV**

This is weird.

Everyone in my family is insane. Why?

Well for starters when we showed up to meet everyone else before leaving for the beach, my entire family was speechless. In shock and staring at me. Although I have to give some credit to my five year old cousin, Isabella, who whispered _loudly_:

"Why does Duncan look so funny?" she said this to her mother, my Aunt Julia.

I didn't _look funny_. I looked normal, and for some reason no one could comprehend that fully. Like it's beyond my capabilities to be normal.

Granted, I decided to take out my piercing the previous week and let the holes grow shut, so those weren't all over my face looking stupid. Then there was the fact that I was now rocking my naturally black, not green, short hair still growing out and taking the longest freaking time.

And last night when I was packing everything my mother informed me that she never picked up my contacts so I would be going without for the week, wearing my glasses instead. Not that I minded the wired rimmed, square framed things called my glasses, but I looked slightly nerdish.

I am ready for this vacation to be over already.

XXX

Later that afternoon, the entire family had made our way to the beach.

Usually I would not go to the beach, or outside, unless it had been to ride my motorcycle or something like that. I _certainly_ didn't spend time actually on the beach with my whole family. But right now I'm sitting on the beach in a pair of swimming shorts that Courtney had bought for me when she found out that I didn't own any.

They were from some preppy store and plaid. But oddly enough I liked them. Anyway, I was just laying on my beach towel with my sunglasses on, trying to get a tan. Me. Tan.

"What is going on with your son?" I heard my Aunt Lisa ask my mom. They were farther away, but close enough to still hear.

"He's been changing a lot lately. It's surprising. He's a completely different person." My mom told her.

"Finally grew out of the rebellious phase? Or is this all just an act?" she asked my mom.

"He's been surprising me with something new every single day."

"Why? Still bringing home a different girl every day?" Aunt Lisa asked skeptically.

"Nope, he's been with his girlfriend Courtney for a while now. I think they've been together a year now." My mom said.

Year and two months. I've been counting.

"Really? Duncan in a committed relationship? That is a big change in him. This Courtney must be a miracle worker." Lisa joked.

"Well they have had their fair share of issues. But Duncan's been handling everything just fine. At first they both had to deal with their high school not wanting them together and now that Courtney's sick it seems like the two can't ever catch a break. And it seems like they can't be away from each other because their afraid one will get hurt. It's very sweet." My mom explained. Gag. I don't want to hear my mom saying my relationship is sweet.

"It certainly is a huge change in his personality too." Lisa noted.

I'm not going to lie, I have changed. A lot. But why is that so hard for everyone to believe?

"He's a completely different person, but it's the person we've always knew he would be. We were just waiting for this side of him to come out." My mom said.

"Anyway, would you like to hear about where we went on our anniversary trip this year?" Lisa changed the subject.

And just like that I was bored again. So I decided to join my cousins down at the beach. For once Isabella actually wanted to play with me.

"Duncan will you jump in the waves with me?" she asked.

"Sure," I said and took her hand. We waded out into the water a little bit and jumped waves until she got tired.

Then my cousin Stevie, Isabella's older sister, joined me. She's fourteen.

"Duncan, you continue to surprise me." She started.

"Hi to you too Stevie. You look nice." I said honestly. She stared at me funny.

"You scare me. What happened to you?" she asked.

"I grew up."

"I get that, I meant what happened to make you look and act so normal and civilized?" she asked.

Slightly rude, but I'll let it go.

"My girlfriend got to me, I guess." I answered. It was true.

"When did this happen? Didn't you swear for the last, I don't know, _two years_ that nothing was going to change you and that your weird phase was going to be permanent?" she asked surprised.

"I did, and I changed. There were extenuating circumstances." I explained.

"Like what?" she quickly added.

"Like her having leukemia. Her losing her hair and being afraid of me leaving her alone and scared even though I love her beyond capability. The fact that I looked like I wouldn't stick around for a second didn't really help that. So why wouldn't I change for someone I love?" I finished.

"Awwwwwww, who knew that you were the romantic type Duncan? Your story could be part of a Nicholas Sparks novel." She joked.

"Not that douche bag. My life is more epic then those overly predictable movies." I retorted.

A few weeks ago Courtney heard that _another_ one of those movies was coming out and insisted that we go see it. I didn't feel like fighting her at this point when everything seemed to be going to well. It was the worst experience of my life.

"You really like this girl don't you?" Stevie asked suddenly.

"I don't just like her. I love her. It's as simple as that." I replied.

"That's so cute. Duncan's in love with someone. I could just about cry from the sweetness. It warms my heart." She continued to joke.

"Laying it on a little thick there Stevie. That's enough. Please stop." I said nicely, but that only made things worse.

"Did you just say please? Holy crap this girl really _has _changed you. I don't think I've ever heard you say please before. I need to give this girl an award!" she continued to joke.

I couldn't take much more of this.

I wish I were back at school right now not being made fun of and spending time with my girlfriend. Not being teased by my family.

I have to call Courtney later and have her talk to me and keep me calm. Miss her already and it hasn't been a whole day.

XXX

**AN: Okay, so Duncan's family is shocked by his transformation? And I wanted to show how even though he was away he still was thinking about her and wanting to be with her. Also I wanted to show how his family is thinking towards him and Courtney and how it's changed him.**


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: Duncan's still at the beach. And I don't own anything TDI or otherwise.**

**Chapter Sixteen**

**Courtney's POV**

I was waiting with my parents to find out the results of my blood tests. It was going to show the progress of my treatment. Duncan was still at the beach but I wish he was here. He had been sending me pictures of the beach since he got there.

Dr. Todd came in and I had an ominous feeling of déjà vu.

**Duncan's POV**

It was only halfway through the week but surprisingly I was having one of the best vacations ever. Obviously only one person could make this better, but things with my family hadn't been this good in years.

"Duncan we are going for a walk down the boardwalk, do you want to come with us?" my cousin Derek asked.

"Sure." I got up and grabbed my wallet off the nightstand.

XXX

"You know Duncan you're actually really cool," Stevie complimented as we walked down the boardwalk.

"I've always been like this. You guy's just didn't want to be seen with me when I looked like I could beat you up." I commented.

"Which was definitely true. You looked scary as hell." Stevie agreed.

"But it don't matter. I've changed and you can all send thank you cards to Courtney but I think that might scare her because she doesn't know you." I joked.

"Speaking of, when do we get to meet this amazing Courtney? Because when she meets me I can help her realize what a civilized person is like." Derek said. I could tell he was joking or I would have beaten him up already.

"I was going to bring her to my birthday party this summer. She's been talking me into actually celebrating for once." I explained.

It wasn't a complete lie, Courtney had been talking me into having a birthday party. I just didn't feel like explaining how she's been begging me to celebrate because she desperately wants to plan the party.

"Cool. We finally get to celebrate you growing up." Stevie said.

"Yeah," I felt my phone vibrating in my pocket. "Will you guys give me a moment?" I asked them as I answered my phone.

"Hey princess. I miss you." I greeted her. There was no response but I could hear heavy breathing, like she was upset. I walked a little bit away from my cousins to get a little privacy. "What's wrong?"

"Courtney, take a deep breath." I hear her breath in and release. "Now talk."

"Dr. Todd told me that I am progressing but at an extremely slow rate, so it's like I'm barely getting healthy, and he extended my treatment for a few more weeks. So this whole thing was a waste anyway!" I could hear her breaking down and crying again.

"It's going to be okay. Everything's going to be fine. You're just going to have to have another few treatments. It's nothing bad." This is such shit. It's worse than that actually. This is hell.

"Duncan, when is this going to end? I'm so sick of feeling completely drained and having no energy. I'm tired of puking every time that I go for treatment. I just want everything to be over." She continued to cry.

I silently cursed myself for going on this vacation. I got the respect of my family, but apparently at the price of being there for Courtney when she needs me most. I'm too far away to do much of anything over the phone and it wouldn't be possible for me to rush home because it would be too much to ask of my parents.

"It will be. In the meantime just imagine all the days of school you're missing and how jealous everyone else will be of that. I am on a beach and I'm jealous of you, not to mention totally in love with you at the same time. _And_ you're one of the hottest girls in the entire school babe and…" I was rambling but she interrupted me, with her laughter.

"Please stop rambling Duncan. You're going to make me die of laughter. It's too much." She said giggling. "And I love you too." She added.

I felt my insides get a little bit warmer, regardless of the fact that we were outside and it was about a hundred degrees.

"I'll call you later, I have some homework to do." Courtney said.

"I finished mine this past weekend so that I wouldn't have to do it on vacation." I confessed. Courtney gasped on the other end of the phone.

"What's wrong?" I asked worriedly.

"You did your homework _before_ it was due? Really? What has gotten into you Duncan?" she asked jokingly.

"You." I said simply. I could practically see her blushing in my mind.

We said goodbye and I hung up a few minutes later. I found Stevie and Derek in a shop right across from where I had been talking. It was one of those stereotypical beach shops, the one's with the all the suits and towels hanging on the walls and in the windows. Then you have the boogie boards and skim boards in metal bins all around the store, and tacky souvenirs are everywhere.

"You should get Courtney something from here." Stevie said as we looked at the sharks in jars.

"I don't think she'd appreciate a shark in a jar." I said skeptically.

"I meant get her a tacky souvenir. Everyone is entitled to one horrible gift from a loved one. You can get her something else, but this could be a gag gift. You give her a bobble headed dolphin wearing sunglasses and then give her the real gift afterwards." She handed me the exact dolphin and it made me laugh.

"I did that thing once, but it was when I gave her a necklace for our anniversary. She about died when she saw the necklace." I said thinking back to that night. It was a great night.

"You have this really starry look in your eyes Duncan. You really love her don't you?" I thought I heard a hint of surprise in Stevie's voice.

I knew she would barely believe me, but I have changed a lot. I am in love with Courtney and it's the craziest thing in the world. Crazy that she would love a guy like me, but yet she does. Its so weird and exciting at the same time.

"Duncan?" she asked worriedly because I had begun spacing.

"Yeah. I do love her so much it's crazy." I told her.

**AN: I needed to add a little bit of craziness to make things interesting and continue to show how Duncan's changing. Anyway there's another chapter.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen-Four Months Later**

**Courtney's POV**

"Courtney, Duncan's here! Bridgette, Geoff's here!" My mom called from downstairs.

We both looked at each other. The excitement had been building all day for us. Duncan and Geoff had been getting ready together and spent the night at Duncan's house. We haven't seen the guys since yesterday night. Duncan thought it might make the experience more special for us.

"_Like when two people get married and don't see each other until the ceremony." _He explained last night when we said goodbye. I almost fell over from how romantic it sounded.  
"Let's go!" I said excitedly.

Bridgette made her entrance first to where Geoff was waiting below. That gave me plenty of time to check for any mistakes with my makeup or hair. I took one last look in the mirror.

My mom had taken me to get my hair styled this afternoon and, even though it was short, I was in love with it. My mom said that I looked like Gennifer Goodwin from _Once Upon A Time_, but my hair had a few more layers in it than hers did. I hoped that Duncan liked it. My hair was just starting to grow out. So it's only about three or four inches long.

Although, having hair _at all_ is exciting.

"Courtney?" Duncan called up the stairs.

"Coming," I shouted and made my way downstairs.

He was standing there in his tuxedo looking way too gorgeous for his own good. His vest and bowtie matched my gown. It was an aqua colored, strapless, high low dress with a sweetheart neckline and gold embellishments. **(AN: Search Jovani 89815 on google. The dress should come up as the first one) **

I was speechless seeing Duncan all dressed up, but his face was priceless.

"You look like you got hit in the stomach with a train." Geoff said, taking the words right out of my mouth. I saw Duncan punch Geoff in the shoulder.

"Guys stop it. Let's not kill each other before we even get to prom please." I said as I reached the bottom of the stairs.

Duncan continued to just stare at me as if I was an imaginary creature.

"What?" I asked confused.

He smiled and said: "You just look more beautiful than I have ever seen you."

I almost cried right there. But Duncan pulled me into a hug and held me tightly until my parents demanded pictures.

We took them inside, outside, and everywhere in between. Duncan kept tugging, lightly, on my hair trying to mess it up.

"Stop," I whined when he tugged for the 800th time. "What are you? Two?"

"I finally can mess with your hair and it's not going to fall off. You don't know how excited I am. It means you're healthy again." He whispered into my ear. I blushed.

"Keep that up! That's so cute!" my mom announced, still snapping pictures.

"I'm in remission Duncan. It could come back." I warned him.

We both knew the chances of my leukemia relapsing. That would mean more chemotherapy and losing my hair all over again.

"I don't care. We will deal with that _if_ we ever have to. But right now the only problem I want to focus on is how I'm going to keep other guys off of you tonight. You look amazing." He said.

I could melt. Seriously melt all over the floor.

XXX

Later that night, at prom, we were swaying slowly to Taylor Swift's Enchanted.

"I love you." Duncan whispered in my ear.

"I love you too." I replied. He just smirked at me. "You always have to make everything seem like a joke when it isn't."

"_Could I have your attention please. We are now going to announce the Prom King and Queen." _The principal announced.

I looked at Duncan. I had missed too many days of school for treatment to even campaign for Queen. It was something that I had wanted since I was a child. I didn't want Duncan when I was little though. I'd definitely trade a crown for him any day. He's way more valuable to me.

**Duncan's POV**

Courtney had been stressing about Prom all month. I knew it bothered her that she couldn't campaign all year for Queen. Although she seemed happy to just be done with treatments, I figured we should end the year on a high note.

I secretly campaigned for her. Now I just had to wait and see if my hard work paid off.

"_And the winner is…."_

**Courtney's POV**

"…_You're 2014 Prom Queen is…Courtney Addison!" _the principal announced.

I looked around in shock. I was Prom Queen? I turned to Duncan to ask for some answers.

"I campaigned for you," he explained.

"I love you! So much!" I said, close to tears.

"Go," he instructed and pushed me gently toward the stage.

I walked up the stairs proudly and received my crown. Then I glanced out at the crowd in search of my amazing boyfriend.

"_And for the king. With an almost unanimous number of write in votes your 2014 Prom King is….Duncan Evans!_"

Duncan was the Prom King?!

I saw my boyfriend's surprised face as he walked to the stage to accept his own crown.

"You didn't run yourself?" I asked.

"No, why would I want to be King? I'm not even popular _or_ well liked here." He reminded me.

"Obviously you are, if almost everyone wrote in your name."

"I know of one person who didn't." Duncan whispered and glanced at Heather. Her arms were crossed tightly against her chest.

Ignoring her we made our way to the center of the floor for our dance as king and queen. No one made fun of us, or ignored us, they just watched in admiration.

We finally had the acceptance of the school.

After we decided that we didn't need it.

"This is the best night of my life." I said, leaning my head against Duncan's shoulder.

"I can think of only one night that would be better than this." Duncan whispered in my ear.

"What?" I wasn't sure what he meant. "I thought we agreed that it was okay to wait?" I was referring to our first time. I wasn't ready, and Duncan agreed he would wait! Was he trying to get it now?

"I meant, the only better night than this is when we get married someday." Duncan explained.

I was ready to melt.

"Did you just admit that you think we will get married some day?" I asked, slightly excited.

"Obviously not anytime soon. But I think you may be the one for me. The one I want to spend my life with. I will do whatever it takes to be with you." he promised.

"Then I'll agree, that this is the second best night. And I look forward to our best night too."

**AN: I'm back!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen-Epilogue**

**(Two More Months Later)**

**Duncan's POV**

People were actually arriving at my house! For my birthday!

To say that I was excited was an understatement. I was shocked at all the people that Courtney had invited. Aside from my family, and Geoff and Bridgette, it appeared as though Courtney had invited our whole class.

No one had ever wanted to celebrate my birthday before. Not even me!

"Duncan?" I heard Courtney's muffled voice from outside my door.

"Come in princess." I called as I turned away from the window. I turned around and watched her enter my room.

"There's the birthday boy," she greeted me.

"You're a beautiful sight," I commented. She was dressed in a sundress and flip flops with her hair, continuing to grow in perfectly healthy, in a graduated bob. She kind of reminded me of a tanner Posh Spice. But of course, Courtney would always be the hotter one.

She blushed at my comment. "Are you about ready to go downstairs? Everyone is almost here, and it's time for your party to start." She reminded me.

"I don't know. I haven't really had a party in forever. I don't think I can handle one," I joked.

"You just have fun. We are having it in the backyard. With games and food, and the pool of course. So it should be a guaranteed good time. Not to mention, you look great. You're dressed for a party." She motioned to my outfit.

All I had on was a white Hurley t-shirt and the same board shorts (for all types of pool shenanigans later) that I wore at the beach. I looked normal, or well-adjusted or something. I felt like suddenly I needed to start worrying about my GPA like a dork. But princess was happy, so it didn't even bother me that I didn't look like I did a year ago. Oh how things have changed so much.

"You're going to really enjoy my present." She hinted.

"Why isn't that you can't just tell me already? You have been hiding it all week." I said. She had been dropping hints about how much I would love my present, but not what it actually was. It was bothering me, not knowing.

"I just love torturing you." She said and crossed the room to where I was standing. I leaned in and kissed her softly, but then turned it into something a little bit more aggressive. "We need to stop. There's a party in your honor that's starting. We'll never get you to it, if you can't control yourself for a few hours." She reminded me and bit her lip. The gesture was amazingly sexy, but I was content to just spend the day with Courtney, everyone else didn't even have to be there.

"My birthday would've been just as special if I had spent it with you alone." I told her.

"Which is precisely why you deserved to have a huge party with everyone who knows and loves you here." She explained. "Let's go."

I knew it was a mistake to come downstairs.

The moment we both reached the bottom step, with my arm wrapped around Courtney's waist, I knew it was a bad idea.

My Aunt Julia was waiting with my mother for us in the kitchen.

"Happy Birthday Duncan!" I heard my cousin Isabella shout. Julia was holding her up. Everyone turned their heads towards Courtney and me. My Aunt Julia almost melted at seeing Courtney and I. Maybe it had something to do with how we both looked: we had matched for the occasion. Courtney's sundress was a Hurley sundress and my shirt was of the same brand.

It was done on purpose, because we bought the clothes together last weekend at the mall. Then she talked me into us wearing them together today.

"Hi sweetie, Courtney I'm so glad that you were able to get Duncan downstairs. You two look great." My mother complimented. She had sounded so happy lately. Especially when Courtney was around. Maybe it had to do with the girl time or something.

"Thanks mom. Hi Aunt Julia, Isabella," I greeted everyone.

"Duncan, I drew you a picture for your birthday!" Isabella continued to yell and waved the paper around.

"Wanna jump in the pool with me squirt? There's no waves to jump this time." I asked her jokingly. I felt Courtney wiggle against me, a sign that she was uncomfortable, because she hadn't yet been introduced.

"Sorry! Courtney, this is my Aunt Julia and my cousin Isabella." I said motioning to my relatives.

"It's very nice to meet you both." She said politely and held out her hand to shake my aunts. Aunt Julia looked as if she was stunned. Maybe it was Courtney's response, but I think she always pictured me dating someone _less_ respectful and more rebellious.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too dear. I've heard lots about you from Duncan's mother and Duncan both." She said. I saw her and my mother share a knowing look.

Maybe this day would be fun after all…

"Hey Duncan! Aren't you going to introduce the rest of us?!" I heard Derek yell from the outside.

…or maybe not.

**Courtney's POV**

Duncan's party had started two hours ago, and didn't show any signs of slowing down. Everyone was in the pool, throwing water balloons, or playing games where it was nice and dry. Overall it was a good time.

When the time came for Duncan to cut his cake and celebrate turning 17, he made me cut it with him. Then we squished it in each other's faces. Like a married couple.

"Now we aren't going to force you to open all of your presents in front of everyone, but we want to at least give you the one from your father, Courtney and I." Duncan's mother announced.

We had kept Duncan's present a secret although we had been planning it for two months. I had been saving all my money from the summer job that I got.

His parent's and mine put up the rest of the money that I couldn't come up with. When Duncan's parents tried to dissuade them from getting involved, my father just explained that Duncan had become like a son to them. They owed to him for helping me through my chemotherapy and everything that he did could never be repaid, but they wanted to at least try and help. So they put up half and his parents did the same.

"If you will all make your way to the front of the house, and Courtney if you would be so kind at to cover Duncan's eyes and lead him out front." His mother instructed. I put my hands over my boyfriends confused eyes and walked him around the house.

Sitting in the driveway was a brand new 2014 Ducati Monster 696 in black. Our present to replace the one he sold to buy my anniversary present.

"Surprise!" I yelled when we arrived out front. I removed my hands and let Duncan take in his new bike.

"Is this a joke? That's seriously mine?!" he asked incredulously. He looked from his parents to me waiting for us to let him in on the joke.

"It's not a joke, we all pitched in to buy you a bike. It was to replace the one that you sold. Courtney picked it out for you last week." His mom explained.

Duncan grabbed me, kissed me with everything he had, and didn't let go for a while.

"I love you. So much." He said.

"You're just excited about the motorcycle. It'll wear off." I joked. "But I love you too."

"I'll always love you. Forever and always." Duncan promised me. And I believed him. Not because of how much he changed for me. I would have believed him if he still had his Mohawk and piercings and dressed in all black. I believed him because he knew who I really was and still loved me. He was there when I was sick, and he's still around while I'm healthy. He truly loves me.

And I'll always love him too. Because that's how it should be, and that's how it will stay.

**The End!**

**Hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
